


on the day when your time (and my time) face each other

by haengbokhaeya (shinybicho)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Fluff, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi is Whipped, Lee Jihoon is not that emotionally constipated, M/M, Members are mentioned, Tags Are Hard, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:41:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24786361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinybicho/pseuds/haengbokhaeya
Summary: 5 times Jihoon found Soonyoung in his studio + 1 time he kind of expected him.
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 151





	on the day when your time (and my time) face each other

(1)

"How do you work this thing?" Jihoon pauses by the door, his hand curled at the handle. He hadn't expected anyone to come by tonight, but he thinks he shouldn't be surprised.

Soonyoung was bent over his table, trying to look closer at the screen. The computer was on, so was the program he used when he made music. It was a complicated software that took him years to master. Even then, he still had a lot to learn. Yet Soonyoung was there, clicking randomly at the options available to him.

Sighing heavily, Jihoon walks in, letting his door close by itself. He's behind the chair by the time it makes a resounding click. "What are you even doing here?"

Soonyoung shrugs. "Got bored. Wanted to work on music instead."

Jihoon pushes the chair to the side, Soonyoung rolls with his brows raised high. He opens the save file for the music Soonyoung was working on. He saves multiple copies knowing that anything could happen from Soonyoung "experimenting".

"You mean no one gave you the time of day so you came here?"

There was a twinkle in Soonyoung's eyes and a twitch in his smile. "Don't sound like you didn't miss me, Jihoon-ah."

Jihoon rolls his eyes. For all the playful teasing they did online, Soonyoung was a blatant flirt. Cringy, but a flirt. Possibly Jun's influence. It was a side of Soonyoung their fans rarely got to see.

A loud boom and multiple gunshots played in the background. They winced, both of them scrambling for the mouse to lower the volume. It stopped playing and all Jihoon could hear was the ringing in his ears. A flush crawls up Soonyoung's cheeks in embarrassment. Jihoon shakes his head, clearing his ears from the loud sound before he stands and waves his hand at the screen.

It's been a while since they sat inside his studio. For weeks, Soonyoung hounded him, asking and begging to be taught how to use his music software. Jihoon did what he could, squeezing in some time to teach him in between practices, lessons, and other schedules. With a comeback date coming up, it's been few and far between.

Today is one of those few days, where both of them are free and so is the studio. Jihoon sits on the spare chair, rolls it carefully, so that his food wouldn't spill over. Soonyoung makes room, though his eyes are concentrated on the software. They've made some progress. There's a song in the making, though it's a very rough draft at best in the moment.

The gunshots weren't new. They had it before, recording ' _nal ssogo gara_ '. It was experimental then, too. Soonyoung wanted to make a sequel song of sorts and he decided to start with gunshots.

It was so painfully like Soonyoung.

Jihoon watches, keeps his eyes trailed on the screen even as he eats. There's really not much he can teach him other than making sure he doesn't accidentally delete the entire file or anything else. He lets Soonyoung play around with the software, playing different instrument samples he can find and other recordings Jihoon had done before.

It wasn't how he planned his day to go, but it's not bad.

(2)

Soonyoung is drooling.

The light was dim, only coming from the sign he had on the wall behind his computer. The couch pillows are all over, save the one Soonyoung was clutching at his chest. There is drool on that, too.

Jihoon carefully places his food and cola on the coffee table. He means to work on some music while eating dinner. The dorm was too loud. A game or something was on. Maybe.

His phone vibrates. He winces, expecting a loud ringtone. Luckily, he has it on vibrate instead, as he got into the habit of keeping it when inside his studio. He forgets sometimes.

"Chan-ah," he answers, sitting on his computer chair and swinging to face the table.

"Hyung, great, you answered." Chan sounds breathless and panicked. Jihoon raises a brow. "Have you seen Soonyoung-hyung? He said he'd be back in thirty-- it's been an hour--"

He came from the dance studio, then. Jihoon looks at Soonyoung. He reaches for his food and removes them from the plastic. It's not quiet with all the crinkling plastic, but it doesn't even cause Soonyoung to stir. The smell overpowers anything else inside, and he's learned not to care. After the last time the members left food in the studio, Jihoon kept scented candles and air fresheners ready. It's _his_ studio anyway. He's allowed to eat here.

"He's here," he replies, trying to open his convenience store lunch box without much noise, though Soonyoung lies like the dead. "Sleeping."

As if on cue, Soonyoung snorts and coughs, twisting noisily on the couch. He pulls the pillow higher, smushing his cheek against it. He curls, tucking his knees into his chest. His one cheek is pink from staying still on one side for too long. Jihoon smiles.

"Oh," Chan says, still breathless but now less panicked. "Are you going home?"

It's a reasonable question even though it was an odd one. They all learned to not always expect Jihoon home, given that he's almost always working in the studio anyway. He'll be home when he feels like he's done, or when their manager comes to pick him up because he needs to remember his schedule for the next day. It's always an either-or thing.

"Probably not," Jihoon answers, shoving rice into his mouth. It's been a while since he last ate. "Should I wake him up?"

"Nah, hyung," Chan replies, and there's a thud on the other end of the line. "He's been at it for days. This might be the first time he's slept for longer than an hour. Myungho-hyung's got it."

Jihoon nods, though he knows Chan can't see. "I'll send him home when he wakes up then."

"Thanks, hyung. Don't forget we have choreo practice the day after tomorrow. Don't stay cooped up in the studio for long, okay?" Jihoon smiles. Chan had really grown up well.

"I'll remember." Jihoon promises, and ends the call. There's another shuffle and movement from the couch, and Jihoon sees that Soonyoung's awake.

"I don't have food for you," is the first thing out of his mouth, as he continues eating. "Chan says you haven't slept properly in a while."

Soonyoung makes an acknowledging sound, but nothing else. His eyes were bleary and glazed. His hand moves up and down, caressing the pillow probably just for something to do. Even when he's tired, he still has boundless energy. He needs to constantly move a limb or two.

"You can stay for a while," Jihoon tells him, eating the last bite from his lunch box and opening his bottle of cola. "But you have to head home for dinner. I hear it's stew night."

Soonyoung answers with another hum and that's it. He shuffles again, the cushions on the sofa making the noise. Jihoon throws his trash properly, wiping the table with baby wipes, before rolling his chair to his computer. He waits patiently for it to turn on. He plugs his earphones into the audio jack and makes sure his volume is where he can take it. His phone is still on the coffee table when he pats his pockets. A loud snore surprises him, but he chuckles breathlessly.

With a shake of his head, Jihoon sets his alarm to ring in two hours. That's probably enough time for him to work on a few things before he calls it a day and check back at the dorm. It's stew night.

(3)

The vocals were low and muffled, but the music was loud enough outside the studio room. He recognizes it as his first solo song. He hasn't heard it play in years.

It's not his voice that sings it though.

Jihoon opens the door, his bag held tightly against his shoulder. He has a few notes and lyrics written in random notebooks, and he wanted to test it out with a few tunes. But apparently, his studio was occupied.

The pitch was lower to fit the voice singing it. Soonyoung's voice was nasal, a little lower than Jihoon when he sings his song, but oddly, it fits.

The instrumental pauses, and Soonyoung clears his throat. Jihoon steps inside as quietly as he can. He sits on the couch and lets his bag fall beside him. Soonyoung sways in the computer chair, still moving even while concentrating on the computer screen. He was wearing the headphones and Jihoon sees that he's playing back the track. At some point, Soonyoung's face scrunches and he rewinds a part. He repeats it a few more times when he twists the chair too much and it faces the couch where Jihoon sits.

Soonyoung screams, surprised and shocked at Jihoon's presence. Jihoon jumps as well, with wide eyes at Soonyoung. He has a hand over his heart and the headphones are on the computer table beside the keyboard. The chair he sat on fully faced Jihoon now.

"God, Jihoon-ah," Soonyoung mutters, tapping his chest. "What are you doing here?"

He asks as if he wasn't in Jihoon's work studio. Jihoon raises a brow, though he gathers his bag and pulls out a notebook with inserted pages. It was getting thicker. Jihoon thinks he needs to get them all digital soon, as he places the notebook onto the table. He pulls out other materials, even his phone and earphones.

"I wanted to try some lyrics to a few tunes," Jihoon says anyway. He raises his other brow when Soonyoung stays quiet. A blush paints his cheeks. The microphone clutched tightly to his chest, like a secret kept close. He turns, looking like he's deciding what he should do with the track.

Jihoon glances at the screen. The wavelengths vary at parts, and some of them flatten at the edge. The audio itself might go red at the volume. It's something Soonyoung needs to work on when he records. He walks to the computer table, holding out his hand. Soonyoung gives him the headphones.

The recording itself isn't bad. Soonyoung tends to scream at parts he can't reach to compensate. It's something they try to learn to correct during their lessons. Given that Jihoon's range is high, it almost can't be helped.

He lowers the volume when he reaches the chorus. His back vocals echo and harmonize with Soonyoung's voice. It makes Jihoon smile.

"We can work with this first though, if you wanted," Jihoon says, saving the track and starting a new one. The grip on the microphone loosens, but the blush is darker than ever. The smile on Soonyoung's face brightens. Jihoon fixes the headphones to allow two of them while Soonyoung fixes the audio track. Once they're both done, Jihoon finds another chair and sits beside Soonyoung.

The familiar tune plays, and Soonyoung starts to sing.

(4)

"Huh," Jihoon says from the door. Soonyoung and Seungcheol turn to him. "I didn't think anyone else would be here."

Seungcheol scoots, makes space for Jihoon to sit. Soonyoung pushes his chair back until it hits the computer table. They were bent over the table, pages splayed on it in what was probably an "organized mess" for them. Seungcheol pouts his lips as he dangles his pen between his upper lip and philtrum. Soonyoung waves his pen between fingers, clumsily trying to twirl it the way Jihoon does.

"Soonyoung's been stuck on his lyrics," Seungcheol says, leaning back to the couch, holding a page closer to his face. "Said he wanted some input on the rap."

Jihoon traces the pages with his fingers. Soonyoung's messy handwriting was indecipherable, but there were words Jihoon catches here and there.

"You're confusing the beat with the flow," Seungcheol says again, placing the page down on the table. Soonyoung rolls back and rearranges the pages around. There were small scribbles on the margins. Little circles with arrows pointing in various directions. Even when writing a song, Soonyoung still has choreography in his mind.

"It's typical," Jihoon states, familiar with Soonyoung's pattern. He takes a page and tries to decipher the verses.

Soonyoung sighs, and a hand combs his hair. He's given up on twirling his pen and instead plays with it between his index and middle finger. He lets Jihoon and Seungcheol read and rearrange the pages on the table as they give their input back and forth.

Jihoon takes the pen Soonyoung was playing with and jots down his own notes and corrections. He thinks deeply, either by biting the other end in concentration, or twirling it using his thumb. He forgets that it isn't his.

"Well," Soonyoung says softly, tapping his lap and pulling out his phone. "What do you want for dinner?"

(5)

The smell reaches him first. The strong smell of tteokbokki and ramyeon wafts from inside the room even though the door is closed. It's been a few days since someone came to the studio, and it wasn't like there was anyone there a few minutes ago. He only stepped out to go to the toilet and to buy a cola bottle.

"Jihoon-ah," Soonyoung calls from inside once Jihoon opens the door. There was quite a spread of food on his table. The sight of it makes his stomach growl. "C'mon, let's eat."

Jihoon stands awkwardly, realizing he forgot to eat again. Ironically, though his favorite food is any food with rice. It's just been a long while since he stayed in the zone and once he got going--

"Jihoon-ah," Soonyoung whines, waving his hand for Jihoon to come closer, "the tteok and noodles are going to bloat."

Shaking his head, Jihoon makes his way inside. He leaves the bottle of colas on the floor between them, as he takes the chopsticks laid out for him and eats.

(+1)

Jihoon glances at his phone. It was dark from it not being used, but his screen shows the time anyway. He looks back at his screen, plays around with the song and adds a track of trumpets here and there. His eyes dart to the corner of his screen, at the date and the time on the edge. It hasn't changed since he last checked.

He narrows his eyes when he looks back at the program opened on the screen. He's forgotten what he was doing, and he's unsure which track he added recently. With a heavy sigh, he saves a copy, randomly names it and adds a "_edit2" on the end so that he won't get confused and he doesn't overwrite the original file he was working on.

When he plays it, it sounds awkward and horrible, like a two year old hitting their toy xylophone at random with giggles and squeals. It's not appealing and it hurts his ears. Jihoon closes the file tab and makes sure to delete the file. It's not something he can work with. The tracks were a mess and there was no way to figure out what went wrong.

He's distracted enough. The word file with the lyrics is kept open, but the microphone is turned off and the recording program is closed. He lowers his headphones, letting it rest against his shoulders. He glances at the clock again; _damn it_.

Jihoon removes the headphones from his neck and rolls around. The keyboard is on the other side of the room, directly in front of the sofa but situated by the wall. It's far enough that he has room to roll around in his chair, but close enough that he can still reach his computer to record anything he comes up with.

The first key he plays is a loud tiger roar and it makes him jump in surprise. He doesn't remember why it's there at first, then he remembers. Soonyoung's song.

That means he can't delete it. The song they've been both working on was still a work in progress. There's nothing about it to spoil. Jihoon tries not to take control too much because it's not specifically _his song_. He lets Soonyoung play with every aspect: the lyrics, the tune, and the melody. He hopes they make it to the next Caratland weekend.

He glances at the wall clock accidentally. _Fuck_. A minute has passed by, but the tick-tock of the clock feels like a mockery. Time flew too slow all of a sudden.

But it's not. Not really. There isn't much time left after all. He's been there the entire day. He's got about two demos saved and finished, and he realizes how much work he's done already.

It's still not enough.

Jihoon shakes his head and concentrates. He changes the settings on his keyboard, lowering the volume before tentatively pressing a key. It sounds like a normal piano now. _Now_ he can work.

He plays random keys, tries to translate the music in his head to reality. _Something_ was missing. It's a mess. His head is a mess. His _thoughts_ are a mess. His concentration is _out of whack_ , and it bothers him because he _knows why_.

It might be best to call it a day, he decides. Better to stop now than scrap hours of hard, unsatisfactory work later. Jihoon massages his eyes and begins his routine to close everything.

The sudden loud vibration surprises him. He blinks, trying to think where he last put his phone. Then he sees it on the computer table, at the edge, nearly falling at the corner because it keeps vibrating.

"Hello," he answers. He hears muffled voices saying ' _hyung!_ ' from the other end.

"Jihoon-ah!" Soonyoung yells as something rustles and distorts his voice. "We finished early!"

Jihoon glances at the clock. "I know it's a few hours earlier than we planned, but d'you think I can--"

"I'm done for the day." Jihoon shoots back, straightening his back when the computer shuts down, and all the switches are turned off. "We can go now, if you want."

Soonyoung's breathing was labored on the other side. He seems to be running. "Okay, okay! We can eat first then arcade before the movie?"

"Sounds good." Jihoon flops down onto the couch as he pulls his back closer to him. It's great that they don't have anything going on for the next few days. "I'm in the studio."

"Okay, okay," Soonyoung repeats, panting. His voice echoes through the phone, and Jihoon wonders if he's running down the emergency stairs. "Hold on tight. I'll run to you."

Jihoon nods, though he knows Soonyoung won't see. He smiles. "I'll wait."

**Author's Note:**

> i imagined this was more pre-slash, but it can also be considered established relationship. whichever you prefer works. hope y'all doing okay at this time. just something sweet and kind of a way to get out of my funk. haven't written anything in a while. title from "run to you".
> 
> Most of my knowledge of the people are from a few performances, interviews and a whole fuck-ton of fanfiction. ~~which may or may not be a good basis for characterization...~~ So if there are any out of characterizations, please feel free to inform me. Also, any kind of criticisms are greatly appreciated.
> 
> This was edited and re-edited by me. It's not English-picked, so please forgive grammatical errors and extreme wrong use of tenses.
> 
> TALK TO ME: [personal twt](http://twitter.com/shinybicho) | [fanfiction twt](https://twitter.com/haengbokhaeya) | [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/shinybicho)


End file.
